


Blue Looks         Good on You

by Michiko6783



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Bottom Im Changkyun | I.M, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, Dick riding, Dirty Talk, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Longer than expected, M/M, Nipples, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Crush, Secrets, Shin Hoseok | Wonho/Im Changkyung | I.M, Smut, Soft Im Changkyun | I.M, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, not enough wonho smut in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michiko6783/pseuds/Michiko6783
Summary: Changkyun pining for wonho gets caught, ass up, knuckles deep, in a skirt.





	Blue Looks         Good on You

Its a rare day off with no schedule, no practice, nothing required of them. Most of the guys went separate ways to visit friends or family near by or shopping or whatever 20 somethings do with free time.  
For Wonho that meant spare time at the gym, extra naps and ramen without having to share with the rest. Just a little peace and quiet.

Dropping his bag at the door as he turns to lock it and slips his shoes off, he mumbles to himself about what he wants to do, eat then nap or nap then eat. Its halfway to the kitchen, since his stomach won over, that he hears faint whines. He thought everyone had left so maybe someone left a tv on somewhere. But he heard it again, louder.

Detouring down the hall toward the sound, he realizes its in one of the bedrooms. More specifically, Changkyun's room. Praying he's watching something thinking he's alone. Wonho goes to turn when the faint moan of his name rings in the air. That puts a hard stop on his feet and goosebumps breakout across his body.

He turns back toward the door and leans in to press his ear closer to see if he'd actually heard right. When his shoulder bumped the door it cracked open which made Wonho jump slightly. With no barrier to guard the sounds coming from Changkyun's room, its obvious it's not his imagination or a video being watched.

There's Changkyun on his bed, face down, ass up, a moaning mess. Apparently he didn't hear the door open because he's still doing....well what he's been doing. Wonho letting curiosity kill the cat, pushes in a bit more to get the full view. Still hearing whines and moans with his name intermingled. The full sight is something to behold. Changkyun in a pale blue pleated skirt, white shirt, white knee socks that have slipped down his calves, and white cotton panties. Panties that currently cover his hand that's surely knuckles deep from the position.

Wonho finally gives in and clears his throat. Changkyun's eyes fly open and he nearly jumps out of his skin, scrambling to get up and stands beside his bed thats in a crumpled state. Skirt pushed up in weird angles, the button blouse half tucked, the wig that Wonho has just noticed his cockeyed on his head, and a deep blush across his cheeks with his hands behind his back.

Changkyun is looking everywhere but at Wonho, umming and ahhing in the awkward silence. To see their confident maknae in such a disarray is something else entirely.

“Is this what you do in all your free time, or just today?” Wonho asks finally, in a friendly, non-judging tone.  
“uh...ummm, well....” the embarrassment has the normally cheeky boy at a loss. This is something he'd hoped would never be known to anyone, especially his best friend.

“I won't tell anyone you know...” hoping that will calm his nerves.  
“though I'd like to know who's name were you saying....” Wonho takes a step toward the nervous boy, “it sounded an awful lot like mine.”

Changkyun looks up at Wonho with his chin still stilted down, through his lashes as the man steps forward, closer. His hands pulling at the back of the skirt as his nerves tense up and his breathing gets tighter, not sure what to say or do.  
“..yes..” he breathes out finally, not able to hold it in.  
“yes, it was your name” sighing out at the confession like he was at church.

“really? Why me huh?” Wonho reaches a finger out to lift his chin so they look eye to eye. Curiosity tinged with heat meeting embarrassed lust. “I...I'm not...its always been you” his voice cracked and shook with fear of rejection of telling the one he's wanted to tell for so long. For fear that he wouldn't accept him in that way, he kept it to himself and lived with the thought of never knowing was the better option. Now here they are, all secrets out in the open and Changkyun's praying like crazy Wonho doesn't walk away.

Wonho is so close their toes are touching, his finger still under the other's chin, and he leans in nose to nose.  
“You could've just told me you know” and lays the lightest peck on Changkyun's lips. The boy stiffened at the action, not exactly sure that just happened and so unsure what to do next. Wonho didn't wait for a reply, he stood up straight and looked at the shellshocked male, “I could help you finish what you've already started,” with a cocky smirk and lust soaked eyes.  
Changkyun nods, “ok...sure...you sure?” still in disbelief.  
“I wouldn't offer if I didn't want to. Besides, you think you're the only one hiding things like this” Changkyun didn't know what to think at the moment.

Wonho reaches forward and runs his hands lightly from the other's shoulders down his arms to his waist and starts to straighten the shirt and tucking it neatly. “Can't have you a mess, can we?” he says as if it's an everyday thing to smooth out the girly clothes on the guy you're about to fuck. He moves on the smooth the skirt down and neaten the pleats, pulling the socks back up where they belong then stand up again.  
“There we go” Wonho says as he straightens the wig in a better position. “You know if I didn't know better, you could pass for a real girl.” He cups Changkyun's chin to look him in the eyes, “I like this color, blue looks good on you.” It wasn't just the compliment that had his knees weak, it was a compliment from Wonho with that look of intent in his eyes.

“Let's start slow. You let me know if you want to stop, its all up to you. I'm not going to do anything you don't want to, but” looking back and forth in Wonho's eyes, “I'll wreck you if you let me.” Changkyun gave an audible whine at the thought which made Wonho preen. With obvious need and desire boiling between the two he pulled the younger in for a kiss that went from firm to scorching in seconds. He pulled the maknae into him with a hand at the back of his neck and the other in the small of his back, as the boy slowly reaches his hands around the other's back, not sure where to rest them.

Wonho starts to push forward slightly letting the bed hit the back of Changkyun's knees as he eases him down on the bed, never losing a beat with their mouths. Exploring each other with their tongues, small sounds leaving both throats at the desperate act. Keeping his weight off the smaller, Wonho places his arm beside Changkyun's head as he starts at the jaw with his free hand and makes a slow trail downward. Leaving heat where he touches, roaming across the shirt down the side of his ribs when he feels something else. The change has him pull back to look Changkyun in the face, “are you wearing a bra?” the poor boy's face turns red as he turns to hide in the pillow. “don't hide from me, please” Wonho dips down near his ear, “please show me”.

Changkyun is surprised and unsure at the same time, waiting to be judged but its obvious that Wonho is intrigued. He reaches his hands between them and shakily starts to unbutton though struggles. Wonho places his hands on top of his, “let me help” and lets Changkyun's hands fall beside his face, as he undoes them one by one. It feels like an eternity when he finally gets down to the skirt with the shirt still tucked and delicately pulls one side open. Revealing a blue lace bra over tan flushed skin. It has Wonho's mouth watering at the sight as he runs a thumb over the material where the boy's nipple is.  
The action has him arching his back and sucking a breath, biting his lip when Wonho does it again.  
“These are sensitive aren't they?” the smirk has Changkyun wanting to slap him until there's a tug on the same nipple causing him to moan out loud. “So beautiful, do that again for me” and tugs on the bud a little harder over the lace. With the second tug, Wonho had lowered his hips to grind against Changkyun's, eliciting a small moan of his own. Feeling the firm bulge made the makne's head spin.

“Let's get this off” Wonho sat up, pulling Changkyun with him to remove the top, exposing the bra covered chest of the younger. He laid back down under the heavy gaze of his lover, feeling vulnerable.  
“Don't stare at me like that, its embarrassing.”  
“Like how? Like how you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and I'm lucky to be the only one who will?”  
This has the boy blushing hard and nervous but smiling faintly with fondness. He reaches up and pulls Wonho down to crash into a frantic kiss, dragging his shirt up his back, that eventually makes it to the floor somewhere. Feeling chest to chest, skin to skin...raking his fingers down the older's back.  
Wonho starts to meander the kisses from his mouth to the boy's neck, licking and nipping at his pulse points, feeling his Adam's apple bob when the other swallows.

There's a trail of red and purple down his chest as Wonho is slowly dragging his tongue over the lace. He nips a pert bud with his teeth through the bra just to hear the whine that goes straight to his dick. Then repeats on the other, pulling harder and rewarded with a high whine. He pulls the lace down to run his tongue over the small angry bud to sooth it, causing the body under him to squirm and arch into him.

Wonho leans up on his hands, nudging with his knees for the other to move higher up the bed. As Changkyun settles back down, he looks at Wonho as he goes to adjust on top of him again. The obvious erection straining against his pants has him rubbing his knees together with a quiet whine. Before he get's back to work on Changkyun, he sees the boy clench his legs and follows his eyes staring at his crotch. “You like knowing you're responsible for that?”  
The smaller nods, “yes”. “You wanna take care of it for me”  
“god yes,” Wonho wasn't expecting that excited of a reply but also gets chills hearing him confess.

“Well then, what are you waiting for?” he stays on his knees in the middle of the bed as Changkyun pauses for a moment to process. Pulling himself from between the other's legs, he gets on his knees to crawl toward Wonho. His face level with the hardened clothed member, he leans forward to mouth at it, causing Wonho to catch his breath. A hand palms firmly over his pants as it creeps toward the waistband. Changkyun places feather light kisses at his hips, licking over that small beauty mark next to his bellybutton as he pulls the pants down. Smoothing his hands over the roundest firm ass he's ever laid his hands on to continue pushing Wonho's pants down to the knees, freeing his dick of its confines.

The older sighs out at the relief and the cool air hitting him. Changkyun pauses momentarily to admire the view. Its slightly intimidating but not scarily so. Wonho's member is fairly long but not too much, its the girth and weight that has Changkyun held up.  
“wow” it was quiet but still audible.  
“Having second thoughts?” the voice pulls him out of his head.  
“I always thought you were blessed but...please fuck me. I always wanted to feel you inside me, break me....” a single finger laid on his lips to silence him.  
“oh I will, but one thing at a time. I want to see how much can you swallow.” Wonho's voice was like silk to his ears, going down his spine. No retort to be had, he wrapped slim fingers around the thick veined member and kitten licked the tip, swiping up the drop of precum. Rewarded with a moan, he does it again but goes lower and flattens his tongue more. Breathing in the musky smell that is Wonho through his nose as he slips his lips around the head and suckles lightly. He can feel the restraint Wonho is using to not buck his hips when he takes in more of his length. He's only halfway before he feels him near the back of his throat. Pumping the rest with his hand at the same pace of his mouth he hollows his cheeks to suck harder.  
Wonho places a hand on the boy's head, not wanting to disturb the wig, guides his head further and further down until he feels the telltale clench of the other's throat.  
“you're doing such a good job. God you take my dick so well...”  
Changkyun moans at the praise which sends the vibrations up Wonho's spine. He'd held back so well til then.  
Both hands at the back of his head, “relax for me”.  
The maknae places his hands on Wonho's thighs as the other starts to thrust into his mouth. Its slow at first, getting deeper to hit the back of his throat. He gags a bit but focuses to open up more.  
As he feels the younger's throat open, Wonho picks up the pace and thrusts in deeper and harder. When he hit particularly hard, Changkyun choked up causing Wonho to pull out to check on him.  
“you ok?”  
“please don't stop...I wanna taste you”  
With adoration for the young boy, he guides back in his mouth and fucks deep without hesitation. Setting a harsh pace, grunting himself with each thrust. Changkyun has a tight grip on the older's thighs to hold himself still, feeling the sting of tears welling in his eyes and the stretch of his mouth around the heavy cock abusing his throat.

He reaches a hand under his skirt to rub over his neglected dick and whines at the contact. Without missing a beat, “I never said you could touch yourself” Wonho grunts between clenched teeth.  
Changkyun pulls his hand away hesitantly, feeling even more frustrated.  
“patience, baby, patience” Wonho reassures him, “suck for me, make me cum for you” he smooths a hand down the younger's back, slowly increasing the pace, feeling his release building.

“I'm so close...” the maknae purrs at this causing Wonho's hips to stutter.  
He grabs the back of the boy's head to bury himself deep as he cums hard down his throat, curling his body at the the intensity of his release.  
Changkyun feels the first spurt of the salty liquid hit the back of his tongue when he feels the hands force him down. Opening up he takes everything he's given swallowing the heavy load.

When Wonho finally pulls out, breathing heavy, spit coated dick going slightly soft, he sits back on his calves.  
Cupping Changkyun's cheeks to look him in the eyes, tears running down his face, “you are so beautiful”. Eyeing his swollen lips, Wonho leans down to kiss the pouty mouth, tasting himself. The chaste kiss drags into a passionate dance of tongues in mouths as he leans into Changkyun, kicking his pants off completely.

“I love how you taste of me...I love how you looked with my dick in your mouth...tears down your face”

The compliments were too much, making younger blush, “you're embarrassing me”

Both boys on their knees, chest to chest, arms tangled in each other, “you're not normally embarrassed easily, so don't be. Its just me.” Wonho leans in to nuzzle along the other's cheek down to his neck, “please don't be embarrassed, I've wanted this...for so long...”

The words settled into his skin as they made way into his heart, the idea that they both have waited for the other.

“Wonho, please...I need you” begging, which is so unlike him.  
“I'll take care of you, don't you worry baby” laying him back so he work down him again, moving past the bra quicker than last time. Making him squirm when he tongues his way across the younger's stomach, audible whines, “wonho...”.

Reaching down to drag his hand up the side of a leg slowly over the knee sock, up over a bare thigh to palm his ass over the cotton material.  
“These are just perfect on you, you look so innocent...makes me want to ruin you”  
Changkyun reaches down to cover himself with the skirt, moaning with a heavy red blush across his skin.  
“what did I say, don't be that way...if you continue to hide I'll have to tie these up so you can't”  
Reluctantly pulling away, he lets Wonho get back to his ministrations. Easing the maknae's legs open with little resistance, he kisses and tongues his way up one thigh to ghost a breath over the painfully hard dick that is straining against the soft material. Changkyun bucks and gasps at the heat, “so sensitive, so beautiful.....so mine”  
“all yours” the boy confirms, making Wonho growl low in his throat possessively.  
Firm fingers pull the hem of the panties down just enough to let the angry member freely bounce on Changkyun's stomach. Feeling the material of the skirt graze the tip. A sigh of relief rushes past his lips right before a breath is sucked up harshly when he feels a wet tongue swipe up his length from base to head.  
“you taste amazing...cant wait to have you cum on my tongue”  
“wonho...”the smallest breathy whine.

“I want to hear you baby, don't hold back”  
As Wonho opens his throat up and takes the other's twitching dick down to the hilt, Changkyun lets out a whine that starts faint but grows louder the further he goes down.  
Pulling back up, hollowing his cheeks, Wonho sets a steady pace, running his tongue along the veins of the previously neglected dick. The younger starts to thrust up slightly as he runs his hands through the pink hair, tightening his grip on a harsh suck.

Wonho reaches around under Changkyun's thighs to hold his hips down, “no...please...i need....please let me cum...”  
“you will, baby....you will....when I let you”  
At this Wonho picks up speed, letting Changkyun's dick hit the back of his throat harder, swallowing around it. He's a little out of practice, so the sting makes him gag a little but he pushes past the reflex to make his maknae feel amazing.  
When he feels the hands tighten painfully in his hair, he knows the boy is close. He focuses on short firm movements, sucking harder, hearing the other moan louder until he stills. Spilling into Wonho's throat, pulsing the white salty liquid in small harsh thrusts.

He finally releases the death grip on the older's hair, letting his arms fall to his side, breathing heavily.  
“you did so well love, so good” the pet name has his heart swelling with joy.

Wonho pushes hair out of the boy's face, smoothing a thumb across his flushed cheek, “need a moment?” he asks worriedly, not wanting to rush him. Changkyun shakes his head, pointing to his night stand, “theres a bottle in there”.

“there's the maknae I'm used to, impatient and demanding.” he rummages in the drawer for a moment, coming up with a half empty bottle of lube.

“how often do you get off thinking of me?” a smirky smile as Wonho comes in for a kiss.  
“more than I'd like to tell you, now please....fuck me...I've been good” the snark turns into a plead.  
“cheeky boy, you don't beg so well, but you have been good...so I'll reward you love.”  
There it is again, the pet name that will make him go crazy.

“roll over for me” he nudges Changkyun over and pulls his hips up. The panties pulled just to the bottom of his ass, skirt crumpled so it hardly hides anything.  
“such a beautiful view, I could eat this ass for the rest of my life”  
Wonho firmly gropes both cheeks as he runs his tongue over one, causing Changkyun to jump and whine.  
“you need to hold still for me baby” he flattens his tongue out and runs it across the other cheek to flit past his rim. This makes the younger boy writhe and whine.  
“you like that...hmm....” traces around the outside of the puckered muscle, rewarded with a gasped moan.  
“want my dick deep in your hole” licking a fat tongue across the seam of his ass.  
“...won..ho...” the cry is desperate, “please...”  
“I'll fuck you good, don't worry baby....but first” the tip of his tongue prods at the opening, “I'm gonna eat this ass until you scream”.

Pushing the boy's ass cheeks aside to open him up more, he delves into his fluttering hole. Pushing in and out with a firm tongue, feeling Changkyun pushing back to fuck himself on it.  
“stay still, or I won't fuck you, I'll leave you like this.”

That being the last thing he wants, the maknae struggles to still himself. Pressing his face into the pillow, fisting the sheets.  
“I need to hear you...don't you hide from me”  
Pressing back into the tight ring, closing his mouth to suck hard on the sensitive hole. Changkyun lets out a long moan, wanting nothing more than to fuck Wonho's tongue, wishing it were his dick in him instead. When he feels the release of the elder's mouth from his ass he feels something cold and slick prodding at the opening.

Wonho presses a lubed finger at the puffed rim, getting it slick before pushing in one knuckle at a time. Noticing the boy had gone stock still.  
“I keep my promises, you're such a good boy, so let me open you up so I can fuck you real good.”  
The promise elicits a whine from the boy as he feels the digit pressing in. The slightest sting gone in seconds as it slowly moves in and out. As he relaxed a second is added, a bit more sting but again dissipates quickly. The feeling of the fingers languidly pumping in and out of his delicate hole feels surreal as he closes his eyes and takes it in. The third finger however, has a bite to it.  
“aahhhh.....”squinting his eyes  
Wonho pauses, “you okay?”  
“yeah, just give me a minute” holding still to relax, he starts to push back on the three fingers as the stretch opens him up and starts to feel good. Its when the fingers are arched and brush across his prostate he jumps, “ahh! Right there...” trying to resist fucking back on them.  
“right here....” Wonho curls his fingers brushing lightly across the same spot, “or right here?” he hits the spot again this time pushing right into it. Changkyun wails out at the sensation, “..yes...there...please, again...” the muttering pleads followed by a small tear landing on the pillow.  
Wonho presses in the last digit, making sure he's stretched thoroughly, so deep its nearly past his knuckles.  
“god you take my fingers so well...I can't wait to have my dick in you” thrusting his hand at an aggressive pace, pressing the boys face into the pillow making it hard to hear him.  
“wonho....please...fuck me....” each word a cry for what he's been wanting...needing this whole time.  
Abruptly pulling his hand away, watching his gaping hole clench on nothing but air, “ok you more than earned it love”.  
Wonho slicks himself up, realizing how hard he was again and sensitive, he's not sure how long he'll last.

He gets up behind Changkyun, he leans over and pulls the pillow from under his head, “I want to hear you, I want the whole block to hear you.” The younger whines at this, now without the safety of the pillow to hide in.

The older lines up and strokes his length along the seam between cheeks, feeling the boy clench under him. Taking himself in one hand and the other on a hip he guides himself into the stretched ring. Its still a tight fit, “even after all that you're still tight...fuck!” Wonho has to hold for a minute to catch his breath at the grip on his dick deep in Changkyun's ass.

Gingerly moving back and forth as they both adjust, with both hands on the younger's hips, Wonho starts to pick up pace. Pulling nealry all the way out and hitting to the hilt. The sound of ass slapping on thighs ringing in the air. Changkyun moaning and whining as he grips the sheets, his wig becoming an awkward mess around his face and the skirt riding up his chest.

“just fucking beautiful...hearing you” hard thrusts pound deep with each word, “seeing, you, cry” each word is grunted harder. Bruises setting in where hands are dug deep on his hips, his ass bouncing with each slam of Wonho's pelvis.  
Then he comes to a complete stop, balls deep in him.  
“I want to you to ride me, I want to see your face...” Wonho pulls out making the boy whine at the loss to switch places.  
Changkyun lays on top of him for a minute, straddling over his stomach, the panties still high on his thighs straining into his skin. He's pulled in for a sweet kiss as thumbs wipe away trails of tears.  
“I want to see you come on my dick as you bounce that ass and come on your skirt.”  
Such filth said in the kindest way makes Changkyun weak and grind down on other's stomach. He kisses the plump lips that gave him such a demand deeply then sits up to adjust himself. He reaches behind to grab the slick length and line up with his entrance. As he sinks down, the panties roll up his thighs and cup his balls, adding to the sensations where his own erection is pushed up grazing the skirt. Its all a little much as he lays his hands on Wonho's stomach to gather himself. Hands run up his thighs and settle high under the pleated clothing as he lifts up halfway to come down again, setting a steady slow speed. Feeling every hard inch brushing past his prostate but not quite hitting hit.  
“there you go....god that feels amazing...”Wonho rolls his head back and hums at the feeling of Changkyun riding him.  
“don't know how long I'm gonna last love, I need you speed it up.....fuck me...show me how bad you've wanted me.”

“fuck” the maknae curses at the words picking up pace, his hips curling up with each bounce to find his sweet spot.  
“oh GODD”  
“thats right...fuck, kyun...”  
Legs tightening on his sides, Changkyun's rhythm falters when he hits his prostate dead on. Wonho lifts his hips with him to help out.  
“come on baby...doing so good....almost there....”  
“I can't...too much....” tears start to spill again, his mouth hanging open, breathing tight and short with every bounce.  
“ the fuck you can't...I know you can....I wanna cum, make me cum love, deep inside you....paint your skirt white for me.”

With every word leaving his lovers dirty tongue, he gets closer to his high. The knot building in his groin, his legs getting weaker, his head has dropped to his chest, the wig fell off at some point to the floor. Wonho reaches a hand up and pinches at a nipple over the lace bra thats slipping down one shoulder, causing the wet heat clench around his pulsing dick. Changkyun screams out at the touch.  
“thats what I wanted to hear. Again love” and he twists this time receiving a better response. Nail marks down his chest, grunting wails from a well fucked maknae, “so fucking close kyun, come for me.” On that note Changkyun lands just right on his prostate, blinding white in his vision, throwing his head back with a throaty moan that lasts through his orgasm, he does as he was told. Spraying his cum all over the skirt and Wonho's stomach, making a sticky mess.

When the heat tightened on Wonho's throbbing dick and Changkyun screamed, he couldn't hold back any more. A vice grip on the boy, thrusting so fucking deep, he releases the most intense orgasm he's every felt. The clenching heat of the maknae's ass milking him dry and sensitive.

As both lay there, Changkyun a sticky, sweaty mess on top, catching their breath, Wonho lays a kiss on the others blonde hair.

“thank you” its said so quiet, it almost wasn't heard.  
“what for? Fucking you?”  
“well, yeah but for not leaving me or laughing at me.” Changkyun pulls his head up, resting his chin on the older's chest.  
“for staying with me, being here for me”  
“always. Wish this could've happened sooner but I'm happy I'm here now. Let's clean up before the guys get back.”

They peel off one another, Changkyun whining at the loss and empty feeling, Wonho's release running down his inner thigh. As they start to clean up to head to the shower they hear movement and voices, both just now realizing the bedroom door had been open the whole time.

  
“are they done?”

“yeah I think so”

“are you done in there???”

Minhyuk comes down the hall slowly, feeling along the wall since he's got his eyes shut tight, “I would've closed this sooner but didn't want to interrupt...but so i'm gonna close this now and we can all pretend nobody knows anything. Oh and Joo isn't happy he missed his show cause he couldn't hear over you, so yeah bye guys.”

A quiet slam of the door and the two look at each other. Changkyun pulling off the panties that are ruined, Wonho grabbing towels for the shower. “well, it could've been worse, they could've seen us not just hear us...” Wonho shrugs.

“Changkyun, you better wash those and put them back where the fuck you found them!” a bitter Kihyun growls through the door.

  
“you did say all of us had something to hide right?”

“yeah I did but, I don't want to know, that's why they're secrets, Changkyun. Did you take those from Ki?” throwing his hands up and heading to the bathroom, “like I said I don't wanna know, come on, I'll wash you” they both laugh to themselves, not knowing where this might lead but for now, they have this.


End file.
